For Good
by nuttier-than-an-almond
Summary: Lockdown visits Prowl one last time before he ships off. Sequal to "All The Trouble" mild slash


Sequal to All the Trouble. Read that first!!! R&R

* * *

--For good--

Prowl sat in the grass under the hot sun holding a stick. He'd tied a string to it with a ball at the end so he could play with Suki and not get scratched. The cat had gotten him a few times in the last few days. And Suki had clawed the slag out of Bumblebee when the yellow bot started messing with Prowl. It was like the feline was sticking up for him.

Prowl hadn't contacted Lockdown even though he should hae. He didn't know what to do. He was vulnerable and in no position to say no. The bounty hunter would have kept it up anyway. Prowl just wanted some one to understand what he was going throughand Lockdown gave him that. He sat down and talk to him about Yoketron. He held him when he needed it most. The other autobots didn't have a clue what he was going through. The wreck his mind was. Even Jazz, whho knew how great Yoketron was, wasn't making any effort to console him. Sure he'd told him that their master would be proud of him but never told him how Yoketron would want him to be happy. He'd lost his lover and found the murderer, who turned out to be a bot he actually liked. Ever since Lockdown and Prowl had partnered up to hunt Starscream he'd had feelings for the mech. And up untill recently he had no reason not to. He was tall, strong, well built, a hansome mech, his character just drew Prowl to him. Sure he would never approach Lockdown about it but it was good to think about. And now he finds out the object of his misguided affection is the killer of his first real love, to whom Prowl has tried to remain faithful. But now, thanks to Lockdown, it was getting harder and harder not to stray. Prowl hated him and wanted him.

Suki meowed making Prowl smile and he patted the feline's head afectionately

"Prowl!"

The ninja winced as Bumblebee shouted over his comlink.

"What do you want now?" Prowl answered putting his fingers on the side of his master's helmet.

"That slime ball bounty hunter is at it again!" The young bot said in a panic, "We're on the way to him now. Prime wants you to stay at the plant just in case. He'd tell you but he's calling Ratchet from the docks."

Prowl was frozen. Lockdown hadn't left the planet yet? Well, at least they weren't having him fight.

"Prowl? You there?"

Prowl shook his head and stood, "I'm on my waw to the plant."

He cut off the transmission and grabbed suki under his arm. He transformed and the cat landed in the side car before he sped off down the highway. It didn't take him long to reach the plant. He didn't want to risk running into Lockdown on the way. He reverted to robot mode as he entered and he hurried to his room after dropping Suki so he could walk on his own.

Prowl entered his room, exhausted from over working his processor. He ran his servos over his long face and sighed. Why was life so difficult all the time?

A loud, shrill bark make him whip his head around. He saw the little black fox he'd left for Lockdown sitting at the base of his tree. He stared at it with a wide visor before snapping out of his trance. What was it doing HERE? It couldn't have found it's way back on it's own... Unless...

"Hey, darlin'."

Prowl turned back toward the door and gasped. Lockdown was leaning against the wall, beside the entrance to his room where he wouldn't have seen him when he walked in. And there was that infuriating pet name again!

"L-Lockdown! How-"

The bounty hunter chuckled, "You think yer the only one who know's how to use a hologram projector? Yer pals will be out there for megacycles before they figure it out."

Prowl looked around for a way out. He was alone again with Lockdown. He reached for his shuriken but stopped as Lockdown walked foreward. He couldn't bring himself to attack. The bounty hunter walked over and smirked down at him.

"I wanted to get you alone so I could say goodbye 'fore I shipped off," Lockdown said calmly.

The black and gold ninja widened his visor again, "You're leaving? For good?"

Lockdown frowned, "Don't look so thrilled."

Prowl looked away and glared at the wall, "Well, we're alone. Say goodbye so I can get on with my life,"

The older mech grabbed Prowl by the shoulders quickly and yanked him foreward nearly making him fall. Lockdown closed his lips over Prowl's in a suprisingly tender kiss. Prowl stood there dumbstruck, unsure of how exactly to respond to the situation. He pulled back and put his servos on Lockdown's chest plate.

"Lockdown... wait," He breathed.

"Sure, I got time," Lockdown stepped back and walked over to sit by the tree and set his pet in his lap.

Prowl looked him over. The mech didn't seem like the type to have a lap dog... or take care of anything but himself. Prowl croosed his arms in an attempt to appear cold and unmoving.

"So...What did you name it?" He asked calmly.

"Gaki. Also an Earth word. Means 'brat'. I figured since he was from you it was perfect," Lockdown smiled humorously at the fox as it nipped playfully at his fingers, "You never did say thanks you know."

"Neither did you,"

"Touche."

The cyber ninja approached slowly, with Suki at his heels. He knelt in front of the larger bot an held out his servo to pet the fox. He didn't expect Lockdown to name it after anything on Earth. Prowl must have hit a bad spot because Gaki barked at him. Prowl pulled bck his servo and Lockdown laughed.

"He's just doin' it to get a rise outa ya," He said lifting his red optics to meet Prowl's, "Sit down, kid."

Prowl did hesitatly. He lowered himself to the concrete bside Lockdown as Gaki jumped away to tackle Suki playfully. The two wrestled at their feet before running out of the room chasing each other. Lockdown put his arm around Prowl's shoulders comfortably and extended his long legs out in front of him. The ninja bot shifted to sit the same way rather than cross legged.

"I can't say I won't miss you kid. You really are somethin' else," Lockdown said, "You think I could have a little somethin' to remember you by?"

Lockdown's servo wandered downward and his fingers slid under the armor decorating Prowl's hip. The ninja tried to move away but was held firmly in place. He growled in his throat as Lockdown snapped off the armor and set it on the floor.

Not this again.

Prowl tried to struggle as the stronger mech removed his samurai armor piece by piece untill he was his normal "pretty" self.

"Lockdown, this is getting rediculous!" He snapped in frustration, "Why do you insist on removing my plating?"

"'Cause that's as far as you'll let me go, darlin'." Lockdown leered down at him, "Unless yer willin' now?"

Prowl gaped up at him in shock, "You must be joking!" Prowl was vulnerable but not THAT vulnerable!

The neutral grabbed the ninja by the waist an pulled him forcefuly into his lap. Prowl tried to punch Lockdown in the face but he blocked it easily.

"Aw, don't be be like that, kid. Just one time won't kill ya," Lockdown urged.

"It just might," Prowl mumbled continuing to squirm for freedom, "Let me go!"

Lockdown laughed and nuzzled Prowl's neck, "Relax kid. I was only kiddin' ya. But, a kiss wouldn't hurt."

Prowl frowned in disbelief, "You're kidding."

The bounty hunter raised an optic ridge at him, "Is that a yes?"  
"NO! Get off of me!" Prowl hissed pushing the bounty hunter's face away

Lockdown huffed, "Yer determined to make this hard aren't ya? Fine." The green and black mech stod abruptly and he dropped Prowl onto his back side, "I don't have time to sit around here while yer in denile."

Denile? What did he mean by that?

Lockdown stepped over him and headed for the door siletly. Prowl's spark was tugged as he watched the bountyhunter go. Something in him told him to go after him. To call him back. But his pride told him to stay put and stand his ground.

To the pit with Pride.

"Lockdown!" Prowl stood and ran out the door and into the hall. He saw the neutral about to walk out the door and tackled him.

The two fell to the round, half in the base half out. Lockdown stared up at Prowl questioningly. The ninja-bot grabbed lockdown's black and white face and kissed his lips passionately. The latter gasped at first then put his arms around Prowl's waist as his fingers carressed a seam in his back armor. the didgets brushed over a sweet spot Prowl didn't want him knowing about and the smaller moaned loudly an leaned back. Yoketron would always tease him by "acidentally" touching that spot during training.

Lockdown laughed as he sat up, "I guess I can live with that."

Prowl glared into his red optics, "I hate you."

"Hate you too, darlin'." Lockdown stood, pulling Prowl to his feet, "I gotta head out. Ya stay in touch."

Prowl smirked, "Don't count on it."

Lockdown smiled at him as he turned to leave. Gaki ran between Prowl's feet and up to the bounty hunter and Suki stopped to nuzzle his ankle.

Prowl frowned thoughtfully and picked up the crature in his arms, "Lockdown, one last thing,"

"Yeah?" He turned back as Prowl approached.

"Take Suki with you." The ninja said holding out the cat, "I-It's not safe for pets here."

Lockdown frowned, "But-"

"Please, Lockdown," Prowl interupted.

The oldermech sighed and took the cat in one arm, "See ya around, kid."

Prowl watched the bounty hunter go and ached inside.

"See you around..."

Lockdown transformed and drove away without a second look back. After a cycle or two a roar of a montrous engine could be heard and a giant red ship lifted into the sky. It flew untill it was out of sight. Prowl's knees gave out involutarily and he fell to the dirt. He knelt there for several cycles alone and in silence before his comlink buzzed and Prime called through it.

"Prowl, we lost Lockdown and are on our way back to the plant. We just saw his ship leave. Hopefully he's gone for good this time," Prime said.

Prowl pushed his comm. link slowly and did his best to act like nothing was wrong. "Alright. I'll be here..."

Alone....


End file.
